Presently, gateways in satellite networks are configured to support a number of services and perform a variety of network functions. For example, gateways perform IP Routing protocols, Layer-3 redundancy schemes, acceleration, AAA/Radius services (i.e., terminal registration on the network), DHCP/DNS, trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP), network time protocol (NTP), public key encryption (PKI), and the like. Such gateways are expensive to build and maintain. Furthermore, the services and functionality offered by these gateways are isolated to the customers for which the gateway specifically service. Many gateways providing the same or similar services and must be maintained in parallel in order to provide service to an entire customer base over a large geographical area.
Further, current implementations of satellite networks fail to provide the services and functionality at layer-2 (i.e., layer-2 of the ISO-model stack) communicating from one point on the network to another. Additionally, current implementations of satellite networks only provide redundancy within the gateway. For example, current satellite network implementations may provide redundant access to a points on the network (i.e., multiple fiber lines to a gateway such that if one line is compromised, service still continues over the second line); however, if, for example, the gateway itself is down (or a service of the gateway), there is currently no way for another gateway to continue to provide the service (or services) of a failed gateway.
Furthermore, current gateway implementations communicate over layer-3 or “layer-2.5” (i.e., multiprotocol label switching (MPLS)). As such, networks using only layer-3 or layer-2.5 are limited in the services and network configurations that can be offered. For example, an MPLS network may be deployed using RFC-2547 which is MPLS that redistributes routes using border gateway protocol (BGP). Accordingly, such a deployment includes a layer-3 network over an MPLS underlying network, so each core node or gateway is routed (i.e., the MAC header of packets transmitted are altered), thus limiting the capabilities of the network. Hence, for these and other reasons, improvements in the art are needed.